Love in Orlando!
by S.J. Baker
Summary: The gang is headed to Florida for summer vacation and anything can happen. Flourishing love, Broken hearts, even dirty lying cheaters. Redo.
1. Last Day EVER!

**So… I've decided to redo this story because I have an absolute love for it and I feel that it could use a little polishing. I hope you enjoy! **

**Now review. **

The last day of school, in other words, the last day I would be caught dead in the school again. I had to let out a couple deep and emotional sighs before I got to school that morning, I had to get out all that stress that had built up over the years. Sighing didn't get it all out, but it helped for the most part, and it at least got me through one more final.

I was trying best to keep my mind of my finals, but they kept popping back up in my head in the worst sort of manor. I would have dozens of visions of a blazing red F on the top of each and every one of my final exams. It would get to me every time. I needed to study for my finals; I was in desperate need of a passing grade, especially since it was my last year of high school.

"Ok class, begin," the teacher's voice snapped me out of another one of my horrible visions in which I fail. The familiar sound of pencil lead scraping against paper sounded up and echoed through the quiet room. The echo came back to me, reminding me to get started on my final; my last final. I went over the questions quickly, trying to remember everything I could about World History before I actually answered a question. I encountered question after question after question before I _finally, _after what felt like a forever and half, was done. I proudly got and brought my paper to the teacher's desk before proudly setting it down. When I returned to my seat, I noticed a neatly folded piece of paper with pink pen ink on it.

_Guess where we're going for the 3__rd__ year's field trip? _Was written in Amu's bubble-like handwriting.

I had been informed that the 3rd years would be going to Shanghai, but I could've been misinformed. I simply wrote _I don't know, where_ and passed it back to her.

_America! Orlando, Florida! _Definitely misinformed.

_I thought that the 3__rd__ year's were going to Shanghai? _I asked, just to be safe.

As soon as I handed her the paper back she started scribbling on it as quickly as she could, as if the ink in her pen couldn't come out fast enough. _Nope! Utau's going on her World tour and she invited her friends to go with her. Aren't you excited! _

I must admit, the exclamation points were convincing, but one thing kept me from being excited. _Does that purple-haired thing fall under the friend category? _I made my handwriting as legible as possible.

_Of course he falls under that category. Meet at my place later today, Utau will give deets. _I received the paper just as the bell rang, releasing us to endless freedom. I shoved the paper in my pocket, a hopeful reminder to throw it away later.

After the bustle of students that were way too eager to get out of school, I headed to my locker. I took one last glance at my empty locker before slamming it shut.

I exited the school confidently and headed to my car. I threw my things in the trunk and hopped in the driver's seat. I had to laugh every time I got into my own car, most people would accuse me of being too young to drive a car because of how short I still was, but always reassured that I was old enough to drive. I revved the engine and drove out of the school parking lot for the last time and headed towards the nearest McDonalds, I wasn't going to be able to pay attention to travelling plans on an empty stomach.

**I made it longer… a little bit. Anyways I hope you enjoy. I just decided to put it up as a new story. **

**Now review. **


	2. Seat Buddies

After I ventured to McDonalds and satisfied my hunger, I headed to Amu's place. Amu's place was a one-bedroom apartment not too far from her home. The only reason Amu had her own apartment at eighteen was that Ikuto kept showing up uninvited and her mom was sick of their make-out scenes in their home so Amu got booted to her own apartment. I pulled my car into the parking lot of Amu's complex and walked up the stairs to apartment 3A. Before I even got the chance to knock on the door, it was flung open in front of my face revealing Yaya's overexcited expression. Needless to say it scared me.

"Yaya saw you from the window and decided that I would scare you!" Yaya managed to squeal out in her childish third person voice.

"Y-yeah, you got me," I stuttered, squeezing in Amu's apartment that was filled to the gills with all of my friends.

"Attention, attention!" Utau shouted as she stood on the couch to get everyone's attention. "Listen close cause I am _not _going to repeat myself. All of you are flying first class to do Orlando, Florida in honor of my American tour. We will stay at a five-star hotel and all of you will receive two week passes to Disney World and Universal Studios. Any complaints, comments or questions?" Utau gave a sly smile, her smile and her words caught everyone's attention. Even I was standing with my mouth hung open and my eyes wide with impatience.

A voice arose from the crowd. "When do we leave?" I think it was Tadase.

"Tomorrow." Was all Utau said before she started handing out tickets.

Tomorrow was a bit of a shock, that wasn't a lot of time to pack. Utau handed me my ticket while explaining that each of us had a seat buddy. Everyone around me was getting their seat buddy, everyone except me. Utau was with Kukai, Ikuto with Amu, Yaya with Kairi and Tadase by himself. I narrowed my eyes at the bleach blonde girl, she must have been playing match maker, which only meant one thing. That I was paired up with…

"Rima?" that voice interrupted my angry thoughts. I glanced up to see him. With his long violet hair, his infinite brown eyes and the smile that gave me goose bumps.

"Nagihiko," I said bluntly then completely averted my gaze from him to the floor.

"I believe you're my seat buddy," he held his ticket in front of my eyes. I put my ticket next to his and my heart fell in my chest like a lead balloon. The numbers matched, I had to deal with _him _on a flight to America.

"Whatever," I said shoving the ticket into my purse and abruptly leaving Amu's apartment to avoid any more air space with Nagihiko.

I drove back to my house frustrated. How dare Utau put us in the same row together, she knows how much I hate him. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time this has happened. I briefly recalled the time Amu shoved us both together in a ferris wheel or how we were locked in the closet together. I shook my head as I pulled in my driveway, they really needed to get it through their thick skulls that we were not going to get together no matter what.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in the door. I waited for a reply, nothing. I noticed my mom sprawled out on the couch, deep in sleep. Not wanting to wake her I draped a blanket over her and walked up the stairs to get in my own bed. I didn't even bother changing, I crawled in my bed and let sleep take over. I was going to need it, tomorrow was going to be a long day, tomorrow night was going to be longer.

**Please don't feel obligated to review, I'm just doing this for purposes of revising an old story. I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Under 21

I had no dreams, but I slept fantastically; the kind of well-deserved sleep that usually followed a hard day of work. My eyes were slowly pried open by the motivation of going to Florida that day. My toasty body met with the cold air hanging in my room, causing goose bumps to crawl up my skin. I let my body get used to the chilly air before heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

My hands shuffled through the cabinets, struggling to find the coffee. Once I found the coffee, I couldn't get it out of the container and into the coffee maker fast enough. With my coffee cup filled, I headed back up the stairs to the hall closet to fish out my suitcase.

I rolled my oversized neon orange suitcase into my room, tossed it on my bed, and unzipped it. I took a deep breath before opening my closet. After debating over shirts and pants, I ended with six pairs of shorts, three skirts, my bikini, two sundresses, and two party dresses just in case there was a part in desperate need of me. I had finally shoved the last of my clothing into my overflowing suitcase when my phone rang. As expected, it was Amu.

"Hello," I answered sitting on my suitcase that was surely going to burst any second.

"_Hey Rima, are you done packing_?" Amu asked with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"Just about I just have to pack my carry on,"

"_I'm already done, but meet at my place at three. Utau says she has a ride to the airport. Bye. Don't forget to be here at-_" My finger hitting the end button interrupted the rest of her sentence. _Meet at Amu's at three, _my mind did its best to give me a mental note.

Although there wasn't much of it, my weight was holding down my suitcase while I zipped it shut before it could explode all over my room. I got off of my suitcase and moved on to my carry on. I gathered my laptop, iPod, a magazine and several of my newer gag manga and put them in an orange tote that conveniently matched my suitcase. After a shower I got dressed then encountered the fight that would be me trying to get my suitcase downstairs and into the trunk of my car. I thought it was going to take a forklift to get the bulging piece of luggage down the stairs; it simply took my tiny hands pushing the thing. That was the easy part. The hard part was the act of lifting the suitcase so that it would go in the trunk. I felt almost empty of energy once I had slammed the trunk closed. I leaned up against my car and pulled out my phone. I had three new messages. All of them were from Amu.

**Received: 12:04 **

**Are you packing yet? **

**From: Amu **

**Received: 1:37 **

**Have you started on your carry on? **

**From: Amu **

**Received: 2:23 **

**It's almost three… **

**From: Amu**

I shook my head as I tapped a response on my phone.

**Sent: 2:33 **

**Yes I am done packing and I'm on my way. **

**To: Amu**

About half an hour later, I pulled into Amu's dinky apartment complex, grabbed my carry on and purse not even bothering with my suitcase and headed upstairs. "'Bout time you got here," Amu sounded impatient as she answered the door.

"In my defense, my suitcase was a pain in the butt to get out of my house."

"_Where's_ your suitcase?" she asked as I noticed luggage strewn around the room.

"In the trunk of my car, who wants to get it for me?" I said jingling my keys.

"I will," _His_ voice caused me to stop dead in my tracks. _His _intoxicating smile mocked me as he grabbed my keys, his violet hair trailing behind him as he walked out the door. I was frozen in a state of shock.

_He _returned five minutes later, breathless as he heaved the suitcase into the apartment. "Poor Nagi, Rima look what you did to him." Amu said bringing me out of my state of shock forcing me to look at his nearly passed out self.

"What… was… in… that… thing?" he panted through each word.

"I have a lot of clothes," I mumbled.

"Hey guys," Utau interrupted, "our ride is here." She pointed out Amu's window.

We were all silent and our eyes were wide with awe.

"How in the hell did you get that thing?" Tadase said, his expression still in disbelief of the thing that was parked outside of Amu's apartment.

"It's a little something called being famous, but that doesn't matter. Let's load up," Utau said throwing open the door and running outside, everyone following without question.

It was gorgeous, huge, the biggest one I'd ever seen, and it was gold, the sun reflected off of if making it literally sparkle. Utau must be pretty famous if she could get a brand new Humvee limo. The interior was even better, black leather everywhere, with lights shining from the roof, and a minibar. The minibar threw me off; the only people who were over 21 were Utau and Ikuto.

"Utau… you _do _know that the rest of us are eighteen _right? _As in not able to drink legally," I told Utau in a condescending tone.

"So… it's not like we're driving right?" I couldn't exactly argue with that but it still felt wrong.

"What about our luggage?" Amu interrupted.

"Don't worry about it Max will get them," she said pointing to the buff guy who was lugging our suitcases down the Humvee. "Shall we get this trip started with a bang," she said as flipped on the disco lights, turned up the music, and handed us each a mini bottle of scotch.

I stared at it for a while, debating about whether I should drink it or not. Then I thought of the pros and cons. Pro; have a good time with my friends, con; get in trouble with the law, pro; fall asleep on the plane and have Nagi ignore me. The pros won. I took a big sip of the small bottle of alcohol that would become my savior later.

"You sure are jumping on that fast," Nagihiko said as he took a sip of his then put it down.

"Flying and me don't get along." I lied. Ok, so I lied about being a bad flier, but that was only so I would fall asleep later.

"Me neither," I barely heard his voice above the blaring music and obnoxious talking.

"You're looking hot tonight," My inner conscience started flipping out; _that did not just come out of my mouth._ As they say a little goes a long way, in other words; I was drunk off a _sip _of scotch. I'd had an alcoholic beverage once before but that didn't mean I didn't what happened after I got buzzed. Bad stuff happens. The only bad part is that I say anything and everything currently running through my head then pass out, not remembering a thing afterword. My inner conscience was now hitting me, I was only in it for the sleep on the plane; perhaps I should have thought it through.

After laughing like an idiot at my drunken comment he looked concerned. "Rima, are you ok?" he asked as my vision began to get hazy.

I opened mouth to voice a reason for what I said but my head lolled back and my eyes slammed shut.

"Rima, we're here," Nagihiko's voice pulled me out of my sleep.

"We're in Florida already? _Wow _that was fast!" My unconscious voice sounded impressed while my actual thoughts were begging to go back to sleep.

"No, we're at the airport," he chuckled at my delusion. "Come on, Utau already has us and our baggage checked in." he said grabbing my hand and dragging me over to where everyone was waiting.

"Hey sleepy head," Amu said with her caring smile.

"That's it, no more drinking for you, I thought you were dead." Utau said with an unusual caring but serious look on her face. "It's getting late we should head to security now." She said as everyone followed her orders.

It took me a while to realize that I was still holding Nagi's hand as we walked over to the mile long line for security. My conscious came back to me as I shook away his hand and patiently waited my turn.

Although the line for security was long, as soon as we got past the gate our flight was boarding. I plopped down in my big fake leather first class seat and got comfy. My ears popped as we took off but stopped after we got high enough. My eyes slowly began to close as I got even more comfy in my big seat.

"Good Night," Nagihiko's soft voice spoke just as I drifted off.

**That took a lot longer than anticipated. For the guest who wanted to know if this was the whole story. No it's not but the whole thing is on my profile titled **_**Rimahiko in Orlando. **_**This is simply a revision. **


End file.
